Kitty Love
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: (Yaoi GaaraSasukeNaruto) Kakashi decides to turn Sasuke and Gaara into kitten because both he and Naruto are tired of their constant figting. Once the two boys are kittens, Naruto finds them and they then begin to fight to get his attention in kitten form
1. Damn You Kakashi!

Felicia: I wrote another Naruto fic... and I'm even working on yet another that I should post.. sometime soon... I think... Well anyway, I hope you all like this odd little fic I got inspired for.  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffles* I don't own them... but my birthday is coming up in a few months, so there's hope.. right?  
  
The following things are used in this fic:  
  
"[Sasuke kitty talk]"  
  
"{Gaara kitty talk}"  
  
"[{Sasuke and Gaara kitty talk}]"  
  
"Speech"  
  
---Time and scene change---  
  
Chapter one: Damn you Kakashi!  
  
Naruto sighed. Those two were at it again. Sasuke and Gaara always seemed to be fighting since the mahogany haired shinobi had come to the leaf village. Naruto couldn't exactly figure out why they were fighting, thought id did seem to involve him in... some way or another.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto?"  
  
Naruto looked over his shoulder and blinks when Kakashi appeared beside him. "Kakashi-sensei?! What the hell are you doing in my house?! I thought I locked the door this time!"  
  
Kakashi shrugged. "You left your window open though."  
  
Naruto blinked then yelled, "You don't just go through people's windows cause they're open!"  
  
The older male ignored what was just yelled at him and stated, "You never answered my question about what's wrong with you."  
  
Naruto blinked. "What question?"  
  
"The one I asked when I first showed up."  
  
The blonde haired boy thought for a second then said, "Oh yeah, you did ask me what was wrong..."  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Naruto began, "Sasuke and Gaara just always seem to be fighting, and I can't figure out why and they sure as hell don't seem to want to tell me."  
  
"I see... Well, I'll go and see what I can do." With that, Kakashi disappeared... somewhere.  
  
Naruto blinked, sighed, and then decided to take a walk.  
  
---Later on in a field somewhere---  
  
Sasuke and Gaara stood glaring at each other. They were getting ready to resume their fight when this strange blue smoke started to surround them.  
  
"What the hell?" Both of them said at the same time, which caused them to glare at each other through the smoke that was now almost completely surrounding them.  
  
They both soon started to gag and choke on the blue smoke. No matter which way they went, they couldn't seem to escape the cloud of blue that seemed to completely engulf them. Soon, the smoke over took them and caused them both to pass out.  
  
---In the woods a few yards away from the field---  
  
Kakashi stood in the shadows of the trees with his eyes turned up in a smile as he admired his handy work.  
  
---A few minutes later, back in the field---  
  
Sasuke's eyes had just started to open when Kakashi appeared in front of him, smiling. This caused Sasuke to jump back slightly and yell, "Meowroow." His jaw then clenched shut. Looking down, He noticed he had.. paws?!  
  
That's when Gaara started to wake up. Once Gaara had noticed Kakashi was there, he asked, "Meroow?" Gaara's eyes widened slightly.   
  
"I'm guessing you two want to know what's going on, right?" Kakashi asked while smiling down at the two younger males. When Kakashi was only met with silence and death glares, he pulled out a mirror and said, "I decided to turn you two into kittens because you're always fighting."  
  
What Kakashi said, fell on deaf ears. For Sasuke and Gaara were to busy starring at what appeared to be their reflections. What Gaara saw was a white kitten with black circles around it's green eyes and dark red tuffs of fur on it's ears, tail, and the top of it's head. Sasuke on the other hand, saw a black kitten with white on it's stomach and back legs, and with blue tinted tuffs of fur on it's tail, ears, and the tops of it's head.  
  
Kakashi noticed neither of the two were paying attention to him and put the mirror away. He then cleared his throat to get the two younger shinobi's attention before saying, "You two will remain in this form until... well, I decide to change you back."  
  
Sasuke and Gaara both twitched slightly white death glaring the man in front of them.  
  
"Well, I hope you two have fun and don't get eaten by anything!" With that, Kakashi took off.  
  
The two Shinobis turned kittens, looked over at each other before yelling, "[{Damn you Kakashi!}]'  
  
Felicia: Well, there you go. I would of made this chapter longer, but I've decided to try and stick to short chapters and a lot of reviews with my fics from now on. So, make sure you all review so I know whether or not I should continue Sasuke and Gaara's torture.. I mean this fic.. really... that's what I meant... I think... Uh well, I guess read my other fics and check out my websites and yahoo groups on my ff.net profile.  
  
Closing Statement: Love and pain become one and the same In the eyes of a wounded child ~Hell Is For Children 


	2. Naruto’s New Pets

Felicia: Er.. please.. don't hurt me… I know it's been forever and a grip since I posted this fic… *offers people clones of the kitten version of Sasuke and Gaara* Well, I am updating now! So be happy! *nod!* Hopefully, this chapter will turn out good.. Well, lets see if it does! Oh, and I'm going to take suggestions for what names Naruto is going to give to Sasuke and Gaara in their kitten forms. I already have some good ideas for their names, but I'm still going to take suggestions.  
  
Trill (one of my kittens): Meowrooowroooow Meow! (translation: Felicia does not own Naruto!)  
  
"[Sasuke kitty talk]"  
  
"{Gaara kitty talk}"  
  
"[{Sasuke and Gaara kitty talk}]"  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter Two: Naruto's New Pets.  
  
The two shinobis turned kittens were currently setting in the field they had been in when Kakashi had turned them into what they were now. As they tried to think of what they could possibly do now, the two kittens kept glaring at each other and even hissing every now and then.  
  
While those two were deep in thought and busy glaring and hissing, a certain shinobi with blonde hair was currently heading towards the very filed the other two were in as he continued on with the walk he had started after Kakashi had left his house earlier. The boy was also deep in thought since he couldn't figure out why Sasuke and Gaara were fighting so much or what on earth he could possibly have to do with him!  
  
As he walked in the filled, he stopped when he thought he heard something. 'Was that.. a cat hissing?' Naruto asked himself in his mind as he looked around to try and locate what it was that was making that sound.  
  
It didn't take the blonde shinobi long to find what was making the sound. He blinked slightly when he saw the two kittens who seemed to currently being in a staring.. well glaring, contest with one another and fighting since the two were currently meowing and hissing at one another.  
  
"[This is your fault!]" Sasuke meowed and hissed at the other boy turned kitten.  
  
The lighter of the two twitched slightly then hissed back, "{My fault!? How is it my fault!? It was that damned Kakashi that did this to us!}"  
  
As the two kittens continued to argue, Naruto walked over to them and then squatted down next to them. "You're a couple odd looking cats." He said while starring at the two of them.  
  
Gaara and Sasuke both nearly jumped out of the skin and fur when Naruto said that since neither of them had noticed him before that moment. "[{Naruto!}]" The two meowed at the yellow haired boy at the same time which caused them to once again glare at one another.  
  
Naruto blinked at them then shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'll leave you two alone then." The boy says then stands up and turns to walk away, but before he could, both of the kittens clung onto either of his legs, unintentionally digging their claws into him. His eyes went wide when he felt the kittens' claws in his legs then he kicked both of them off while howling in pain.  
  
"Meeeeerrrroooow!" The two kittens said as they were both flung off of Naruto's legs and away from him. Luckily for the two of them, they both managed to catch themselves so neither ended up getting hurt or anything.  
  
As the blonde boy was checking his legs to see if they were hurt that badly, the two kittens made their way back over to him stubbornly. Naruto groaned when he noticed them and he also groaned because his legs were both bleeding some, but the wounds were deep or anything.  
  
Gaara's eyes seemed to light up slightly as he made his way over to Naruto's legs and started to lick the blood off of them. This caused the darker kitten to look at him strangely and Naruto to blink down at him. Unfortunately for the blonde, Gaara got a bit carried away and bit into Naruto's leg which caused the shinobi to howl in pain once again before kicking Gaara away from him. This time, the kitten Gaara was so lucky and he ended up landing on his head then doing a few flips before finally ended up landing on his side.  
  
"Shit!" Naruto yelled then went over to the kitten. He hadn't meant to hurt him or anything so he wanted to make sure he was okay. Once he reached then kitten, he knelt down next to him and asked, "Hey cat, are you okay?" He then nudged the kitten lightly, but it didn't respond at all. The blond looked slightly worried now, but calmed down slightly when he noticed that the white kitten was still breathing. After thinking for like a minute, the blue-eyed boy picked up the kitten and cradled him to his chest before he started to head back towards his place.  
  
Sasuke was left there, blinking. That's when he noticed the green eyed kitten opening one eye slightly then giving him a smug look before he closed it again. 'That bastard!' The black kitten thought to himself before he took off running around the boy carrying the kitten.  
  
After walking a little ways, Naruto blinked when he noticed the other kitten following him. 'Must be like worried for his friend or something.' He thought to himself then mentally shrugged it off, deciding the kitten could follow him home if he wanted.  
  
The young Uchiha was muttering to himself as he followed after the others, though it sounded more like he was growling softly which Naruto just chose to ignore for now since it wasn't like the kitten was trying to bite him or anything like that.  
  
Once the trio arrived at Naruto's house, the boy carried the while kitten inside while leaving the door opened for the darker kitten. He carried the kitten into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, his bed. This made the darker kittens eyes narrow. There was no way in hell Gaara was laying on Naruto's bed! Just no way at all!  
  
Naruto glanced down at the dark kitten then told him, "You stay here with your friend while I go and get you two something to eat." The boy then headed out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as Naruto had left, Sasuke ran over to the bed and jumped up to it, though he fell kind of short and ended up pulling himself up with his claws. Once he was on the bed, he pounced on top of Gaara. "[Bastard! You damn faker! You tricked Naruto into thinking your stupid as was hurt!]" He hissed out while scratching at the other kitten.  
  
Gaara's eyes shot open then narrowed as he hissed back, "{You're just jealous!]" He then began scratching Sasuke back.  
  
The two kittens ended up holding each other in a sort of sixty-nine (that was probably the wrong way to put it.. but oh well.) position while scratching each other's heads with their back legs and hissing and growling at each other dangerously.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was getting some milk put into a bowl for the kittens when he heard them start hissing and growling. So, he hurried back to his room, leaving the bowl there. Once he arrived in his room, he yelled, "You stop that! He's hurt!" He then went over to the two fighting kittens and pulled Sasuke off of Gaara and then yelled him up by the scruff of his neck.  
  
Gaara made a whiney sound and curled up on the bed, faking being hurt. This made Naruto glare over at the other kitten.  
  
"If you try to do something like that to that poor kitten again, I'll throw you out!" The blonde yelled at the kitten which made him shrink back slightly while the lighter kitten held back something akin to a snicker.  
  
Once Naruto had decided the darker kitten wouldn't try anything else, he sat him down at the end of his bed before going over to the other kitten. "Are you okay?" He asks while reaching down and lightly petting him on the head.  
  
That made the kitten blinked slightly before he purred and leaned into the boy's touched. Naruto smiled down at him then said, "Okay, you stay here and don't fight with your friend over there while I go and get you two something to eat." He then headed back out of his room after petting the kitten one more time on the head.  
  
Felicia: Okay, I ended up making this chapter a bit longer then I originally was going to since it took me sooo long to update and all. I'll hopefully be updating a lot more recently (it's kind of my new years resolution or something like that I guess).  
  
To know when this fic is updated, join one of my yahoo goups:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LimOfFragReality  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Hell_Is_For_Children  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GaaraYaoi_NewBlood  
  
~written on 1/14/04 


	3. Pettings and Purrs

Felicia: stares in shock I just realized how many reviews this fanfic has gotten.. 25 for the first, and 28 for the second. I really can't believe it ;; Once I saw it, I figured I might as well update it.. even though I did originally loose what was suppose to the third chapter when the motherboard of my laptop went out.. for the second time After that happened, I must admit I was reluctant to write the next chapter.. cause well.. I was really fucking pissed to be perfectly honest.. ;; ;; Eh, well anyway.. I'll shut up now and get on with things....

-Replies to Some Reviews-

Shinimegami: I'm glad to hear you're reading my fic then I'd be glad to hear it anyway though.. buuut yeah, hehe.

Chels-Dawg: Unfortunately, I've left yahoo for the most part.. ;;

Ice Dragon3: I love the idea for this fic too, hehe. If I remember right, it was bugging me for almost a month before I sat down and starting writing it.

Sephiroth-sama no Miko: That is true.. but.. well.. I won't say anything about who will end up with who, you'll just have to wait and see.. since I'm not completely sure myself yet.. ;; heh-heh.

aNiMePeRfEcT: Finally, I update soon after someone asks! I probably would of worked on something else if your review hadn't brought my attention to this fic, so yeah gives you special Sasuke kitty plushie.. while keeping the matching Gaara one for herself

Disclaimer: I don't own it! TTTT weeps quitely in the corner Though.. the kittens are MINE! Kyahahahaha!

Warnings: Um.. strange forms of non-sexual kitty love? Future human yaoi love nodnod

-Things Used in This Fic-

"[Sasuke kitty talk]"

"{Gaara kitty talk}"

"[{Sasuke and Gaara kitty talk}]"

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter Three: Pettings and Purrs

Once Naruto had left the room, the lighter two kittens on the bed, laid on said bed with smug contented superior look on his face which caused Sasuke to twitch before sending a glare over at him.

"[I hate you so damn much.]" The black kitten growled out lowly, making sure it was quite enough that Naruto wouldn't be able to hear him.

Giving a slight shrug of his kitty shoulders, Gaara laid his head down on the bed. "{The feeling is mutual."} He replied, earning himself another twitch from Sasuke.

Before their little argument could continue further, the blue-eyed shinobi returned to his room, carrying a bowl full of milk (don't worry, this milk isn't past it's expiation date!). After making his way over to the bed, Naruto placed the milk right next to the white mischievous kitten. "There ya go!" He says, "Eat up!" The boy then reaches out and grabs the black kitten, picking him up.

The black kitten blinks, while the white kitten's eyes narrowed. The eyes narrowed further as he watched the blonde boy sit down, placing Sasuke on his lap.

"You can't eat once you're friend finishes." Naruto tells the black kitten on his lap, who was now grinning like a maniac.. a cute little kitten one! This time, it was Gaara twitching instead of Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto looks over at the lighter of the two kittens. "Why aren't you eating..? Don't you like milk?" A confused look crossed his face, after he blinked a few times. "I thought all kittens liked milk.. maybe you're just like.. strange.." After the blonde boy had said this, the black kitten snickers as the white one twitches slightly again.

The now twitching kitten then became rather dead set on proving he wasn't strange. So, he sat to work on licking up all the milk in the bowl. He did this at a rather quick pace, that could even put how fast Naruto can eat ramen to shame!

The orange clad ninja blinked. "Wow! You're just like me eating ramen!" He says and then an idea strikes him! A great one! A PERFECT one! The boy lets out a little giggle-ish laugh before he then proclaims, "I'm going to name you Ramen!"

This.. caused both of the kittens to do a face plant, Gaara into the bowl which still had a bit of milk in it, and Sasuke onto the bed right next to the bed.. he then proceeded to fall off the edge of the bed and end up landing on his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Blink, blink. Naruto starred at the kittens.. he then couldn't help but laugh when he caught site of the white one. His face was covered in milk! It looked funny! And.. so adorable!

Huffing, Gaara turned his back towards the blonde ninja. He then began to clean himself, licking his paw then sweeping it across his face.

After laughing a bit more, the blue eyes of the yellow haired boy finally caught site of the other kitten, who was now swirly eyed and seeming pretty out of it.

"Oh no!" Naruto cries out, before reaching down and once again picking up the dark kitten. This time he holds him up to his chest and cuddles him a bit. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke almost immediately recovered then, snuggling against Naruto happily. Hah! Lets see what that bastard Gaara.. er.. Ramen.. hehe.. thinks of this!

Gaara had pretty much finished cleaning himself, before glanced over at the only 'human' in the room. His eyes widened and then they narrowed. No fair! He was suppose to be the one cuddled! He was the one that was supposedly injured! No that stupid Sasuke! He'd have to fix this!

So, he did. Letting out a pathetic sounding little meow, Gaara laid down onto the bed again, hiding his head underneath his paws. He was pouting now. Quite cutely might I add.

Once the other two caught site of him, Naruto blinked a bit while the other kitten narrowed his eyes.

"Aww! Do you want attention to?" The blonde asks, before putting Sasuke down onto his lap, and then reached over to the white kitten, petting him lightly on the back.

After moving his paws off of his head, Gaara raised up his body into the touch, letting out a small content sounding purr.

Sasuke pouted himself this time, before he raised his little kitten body up, placing his paws against Naruto's chest. He then let out a small meow, asking for attention, which Naruto gave him as he began to also pet him.

The petting and purring went one for awhile, until Naruto realized he hadn't fed the other kitten! "Oh! I better feed you now, huh? And give you a name.." Once he had moved the kitten from his lap and to the bed, the blonde ninja picked up the now pretty much empty bowl and then headed out of the room again.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were now far too content to fight. They had both greatly enjoyed their pettings.

Felicia: Okay! There you have it! The third chapter of Kitty Love. It oddly enough turned out quite a bit differently then the first one. That isn't a bad thing though! I wasn't happy with the first version, but I'm quite happy with this one! Leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.. and Gaara's new name!

In our next chapter.....

Sasuke shall find out his new kitten name! And a certain silver haired Jounin might just make an appearance!

Make sure you read the next chapter of Developing Feelings,!

Ending Note: To know when I update, or am working on a fanfic, you can usually check out my livejournal, which you can get to by going to my profile. There's a link at the top of it.


End file.
